


The Football Jersey

by MarvelMaree



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Football Player!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Based off that video of Ciara and Russell





	The Football Jersey

It was a lazy Sunday morning and you, your husband and two kids were taking full advantage of that fact. Your kids had let you and your husband sleep in a little bit, but now they were up and playing together in your bedroom. You were rummaging through your husband’s side of the closet finding all of his high school football gear when you found an interesting piece of clothing.

“Oh my gosh babe, look!” you exclaimed as you came out holding the piece of clothing.

Erik looked at you and smiled, “Put it on.”

You looked at him, “What?”

“Put it on, babe.” He repeated as he reached for his phone.

You smiled and pulled the jersey on over your black camisole and smiled.

“And the lady puts on the high school jersey though. Yeah,” you heard Erik’s raspy voice call from the bed. You turned and looked at him a little confused until you realized that he was recording you.

“This is so funny,” you said looking down at yourself.

“The official, official,” he said still recording you. “Cougars number 11.”

“You were a baby,” you said as you looked at yourself in the mirror.

“Mmhmm.”

“Making plays,” you continued still looking at yourself.

“Makin them plays,” Erik echoed. “Girl you look good in that jersey.”

“Oh my gosh babe, this is so funny,” you said finally turning to face him.

“Mm mm mm,” Erik tsked. “Girl if I would’ve known you in high school, we would have about six of these kids, man-”

“Babe, stop,” you interrupted him. “Ok stop this. End this video.” You snatched his phone away from him smiling.

Erik laughed and wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you onto the bed. you shrieked in surprise causing your kids to look up. they saw Erik tickling you and hear you laughing, so they climbed onto the bed and joined the two of you.

Your son quickly attacked his father while your daughter shrieked with laughter. Before you knew it, Erik had somehow managed to get all three of you under his tickling hands.

“Okay, okay! I give!” you pleaded between peals of laughter and your son echoing your pleas.

Erik sat back on his feet smiling and watched you as you tried to calm your breath. He licked his lips, “You know, I meant what I said.” And you watched as he slid off the bed and picked up your daughter that was reaching for him. The pair was already through the door when you felt more movement next to you and realized that your son was preparing to follow Erik out the room.

As soon as he left, you threw your head back against the soft bedding and scrubbed your face. This man was going to be the death of you.

Later that night you headed to your bedroom after putting the kids to bed to find Erik already there waiting for you. He pulled back the covers when you walked in and you climbed in and cuddled into his chest and he placed a kiss on top of your head.

“I understand if you don’t want any more kids right now, Y/N,” Erik mumbled into your hair.

“It’s not that I don’t want any more kids, Erik, because I do,” you confessed.

“Hmm,” Erik hummed as he pulled you closer to him.

“Erik?” you whispered into his chest and waited for him to answer. “I’m pregnant.”


End file.
